Ratchet Girls Tell It
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: I am so sorry for Terra bashing. Well, not really. This is based off of that youtube song 'Ratchet Girl Anthem.' Just read.


Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Ratchet Girl Anthem'. Emmanuel and Phillip Hudson does. I don't own Teen Titans. I also do not own anything perceptible.

P.S. I am so sorry, but this is so funny.

* * *

A very pregnant Terra was walking into the bar with her two friends behind her, all acting like they were what was hot. Terra was wearing way too much makeup and had a Snooki still weave. They strutted over to the bar, pushing girls out of their way and insulting people.

Terra paused when she spotted the titans. What caught her eye the most was Raven dancing with Beast Boy, her hair laying slickly down her back. Jealousy hit her like lighting.

She tapped her girls.

"OMG, what do she have on?" She asked, pointing to a very expensive looking purple dress hugging Raven's curves.

"She ratchet!" Her two friends yelled.

Terra observed Raven's hair. "Her lace front is all wrong." That can't be Raven's real hair.

"'Cause she ratchet!" Agreed the two women.

Terra held out her hand. "Give me the phone, I'm finna take this heifer picture."

"She ratchet." The other two muttered.

Terra snapped a pic. "Got it! I'm 'bout to put this girl on twitter." She pressed a button.

They walked out to the floor.

"'Cause I ain't got time for this, I'm too grown!" Terra exclaimed, rubbing her belly.

"See you ratchet." One of them said, pointing to Star.

A random guy passed by them, smirking.

"Boy bye! Not with them shoes on!" Terra yelled behind him.

"He ratchet!"

Terra stood close to the group of titans. "Oo, I just wanna punch her in her face!" She was glaring at the back of Raven's hair.

"Ooh she ratchet."

Terra finished waving at the group. Raven smiled at her.

Terra turned to her friends and lost her smile "I can't stand her! Oh, she too fake!"

They were back at the bar bye now.

Terra was rubbing her stomach. "Girls, let me tell you what I got my mister mister, a baby boy and it came with a sister."

They were back at the floor.

Terra was holding her shoes up. "Girls, yes I'm pregnant but, I still hit the club. I'm in the middle of the floor, no shoes-"

"WHAT'SSS UUUPPP!" They all shouted.

They pushed their way back to the bar.

"I had to get cute today. Apple bottom jeans, fur boots today. I had to keep it looking good cause my baby daddy just made bail. He a thug he'll shoot today."

Hey, it wasn't her fault that she ended up with Red-X, who's in and out of jail.

"New baby, need new shoes today. Child support check, get 2 today."

And he's always knocking her up.

Terra patted her weave. "Got the track yesterday." She looked at one of them. "Girl, did you get the glue today?"

"You know it." The redhead said, holding up the glue.

Terra looked at some random chick. "Gonna beef it up. Mooove tramp!" She yelled at her.

Then she turned to the others. "It's the 15th, I got my food stamps."

Hey, times are hard and Red-X isn't paying anything but child support.

She flipped the hair back. "Got a brand new piercing, brand new tat. Paid 95 dollars for this weave plus tax."

"BOW!" The all shouted.

They were on the floor again.

"Bend that thang over while I smack my thong." Terra said, dancing.

The brunette flipped her braids. "No real hair, this kanekalon."

Terra glared at Raven. "Thinking that you better than am, well then you thinking wrong."

"She wrong." Her friends commented.

A guy walked up to them

"Whatever. She a lie. My number? Boy bye! What's wrong with you?" She stared at his head.

The redhead pointed to Raven and Star walking over. "Oh shh shh. Be quiet..."

"How you girls doing?" Terra greeted cheerily.

Star flipped her hair. "Fine. I see you are pregnant, yes?"

Terra nodded. She turned to Raven. "Turn around and and let me see your sew ins." She directed in a friendly manner.

Raven smiled. "This is all mine."

"Mmmhmm." Terra said smiling, but turning and rolling her eyes.

The girls made gagging movements behind the two superheroes heads.

Raven and Star turned and the two smiled.

"Okay, see you guys!" Terra said.

Raven and Star waved and left.

Terra scowled. "OMG, what do she have on?" She pointed to Star's rocking black heels with red bottoms.

"She ratchet!"

"Her lace front is all wrong."

"'Cause she ratchet!"

Terra held out her hand. "Give me the phone, I'm finna take this heifer picture."

"She ratchet!"  
She snapped a pic of Star."Got it! I'm 'bout to put this girl on twitter."

"Cause she ratchet!"  
Terra frowned and patted her weave. "'Cause i ain't got time for this. I'm too grown."  
They pointed to Raven. "See you ratchet!"  
A guy passed by them

"Boy bye! Not with them shoes on!"

"He ratchet!"  
Terra stood behind Raven's back. "Oo I just wanna punch her in her face!"

"Ooh she ratchet!"

They trudged away when Raven turned back.  
"I can't stand her. Ooo she too fake!" Terra whispered.

"She ratchet." They whispered back.

* * *

So sorry.


End file.
